Hathoria
The (in Tagalog: Kaharian ng Hathoria) is a monarchy at the west of Sapiro and Adamya. It is the home of a ruthless race called the Hathor. They were the initial keepers of the Fire Gem. The current royal house is descended from Bartimus. Led by Hagorn, Hathoria's sole ambition is to seize the elemental gems to achieve absolute domination over the land of Encantadia. The kingdom of Hathoria fell after the defeat of its ruler, Hagorn, in the hands of his daughter, Pirena.Episode 144 It is now a restored kingdom in strong alliance with Sapiro and Lireo under the leadership of Pirena.Episode 148 National emblem Hathoria’s emblem features a dragon. Known colors: *Black on red *Gold on red History Peacetime Hathoria Prior to the kingdom of Etheria's rise to power, the kingdom of Hathoria was living in peace alongside the territories of Adamya, Sapiro and Lireo. After the fall of Etheria, Hathoria believed they should be the keeper of the Mother Gem as it being kept solely by Lireo was a wasted opportunity. Bartimus believed that exploiting its vast powers would help the land of Encantadia to progress.https://www.behance.net/gallery/47589951/Encantadia-2016-Hagorn After Adhara's invasion of Lireo, Cassiopea cleaved the Mother Gem into four pieces. The ancient Diwata appropriately bestowed to the Lord Arvak the Fire Gem as Hathoria was home to the realm's best smiths and the gem couldhelp them build the finest weapons in the land. At some point after receiving the gem, Hathoria waged war on the three remaining territories to set their ideology to work. Lord Arvak managed to take the Water Gem from Adamya, but lost the war against the combined forces of Sapiro and Lireo. Prince Raquim of Sapiro retrieved the Fire, Water, and Earth Gems and brought it to Queen Mine-a of Lire-o for safekeeping. With the loss of their king and their elemental gems, Prince Hagorn was crowned as Hathoria's next ruler. The Fall of Hathoria Hagorn desperately attempted to persuade the Diwatas to spare his life by offering the remaining two gems he has to Pirena and Danaya. However, he was stabbed by Pirena, leading to his defeat. Amihan left his fate to Pirena and Danaya. After many years, Hathoria was restored to its former glory under the leadership of Pirena being a descendant of King Bartimus. Minea's curse is impliedly lifted as well as the facial markings Hathors obtained following the curse had disappeared. Geography Of the four territories of Encantadia, Hathoria is the largest in terms of landmass, encompassing the entire western border of Encantadia. The kingdom is filled with several volcanoes, caverns and caves. It is also a huge desert. Notable locations * Hathoria Royal Palace - the palace of the Kings of Hathoria, it was destroyed by Mine-a using the four gems. What remained of the palace turned into a volcanic cavern, and the new, much menacing-looking palace was rebuilt beneath it. During the reign of Hara Pirena, the royal palace was restored to its original place.Episode 160 Natural resources Hathoria is known to have rich metal deposits, mostly used to create weapons for its military. A massive volcano located in Hathoria is the main source of Hathoria's "red metal." Because of this, Hathoria is known to have the best bladesmiths and weapons builders in all of Encantadia. Hathoria is said to export their weapons to the other three territories to protect the entire Encantadia continent. Citizenry The blood of ordinary Hathors is green. Appearance Fashion General abilities The Hathors are skilled in the arts of weapon-craft. They could make the finest blades and could make firearms. According to an Encantado, Hathors have the ability to handle fire.Episode 38 Culture Before Minea's curse on the Hathors, the remains of a deceased king is burned in a funeral pyre, after which his successor is immediately crowned. This tradition can no longer continue, because Hathor bodies will vanish upon death but was restored upon the curse is being lifted. The funeral pyre is considered as sacred ground by all of Hathoria since their former monarchs, from Bartimus even until Hagorn's bodies were burned on this place. Hara Pirena takes pride of their Hathor ancestry due to their innate bravery.Episode 174 After Gurna revealed her reason why she poisoned Pirena's mind,Episode 135 it can be implied that Hathors look at half-bloods (children from inter-racial affairs),except those descended from King Bartimus, with great disdain considering them as impure and disloyal to the kingdom. However, bastard children of any Hathor royalty (also known as Avterde) are pariahs in the royal family and are not recognized.Episode 126 Hathoria seems to approve on whatever gender their ruler may be as long as this ruler has a strong and dominant type of personality - an inherent trait to all descendants of King Bartimus as proven by Sang'gre Pirena and Sang'gre Mira's character. Politics Hathoria exercises a strict caste system, with its citizenry divided into four classes: The ruling "Overlords", the "Elites", the "Assassins" and the "Grunts". Hathoria believed that the Mother Gem, or all the elemental gems, should be in their possession because of the belief that the gem should be used for Encantadia's progress rather than the conservative attitude of Sapiryans and Diwatas to preserve it and maintain their traditions.Noel Layon Flores The royal family has a strict primogeniture method in succession. Like that of Lireo, the next generation is prioritized to become the successors in the throne regardless whether the successor is a male or female (take for example Hagorn's designation to Deshna and Mira as his successors to the throne of Hathoria). The last known living descendants of King Bartimus are Pirena, Mira and Deshna. Sometime after Hagorn's defeat and death, Sang'gre Pirena went back to Hathoria and led its revival by being its first Queen.Episode 148 List of Monarchs of Hathoria # Rama Bartimus of Hathoria (founding king) #* Heir apparent: Prince Arvak of Hathoria # Rama Arvak of Hathoria #* Heir apparent: Prince Hagorn of Hathoria # Rama Hagorn of Hathoria #* Designated Heir: Diwani Deshna of Hathoria (lost after Mashna-de Agane's treachery) # Hara Pirena of Hathoria (first female and half diwata ruler of new Hathoria)In the third book of the original series, Pirena became an acting leader of Hathoria, but not hailed as its queen. #* Heiress apparent: Diwani Mira of Hathoria, Sang'gre of Lireo or Unnamed Diwani, daughter of Azulan #* King consort: Azulan of Punjabwe After Avria's death, Rama Hagorn of Hathoria is now attempting to contest the throne of Hathoria from his daughter, Hara Pirena of Hathoria, by destroying the Hathors who vowed loyalty to her through an alliance with the remaining Etherians who survived from the Diwata attack. Military The Hathor military is very powerful. It has the best weapons in Encantadia, whether sword or firearms. Even without the aid of the gems, it was able to inflict great losses on Sapiro, effectively ending that kingdom as an independent entity. It also uses sky ships that shoot fireballs against enemy Lireo sky ships. Smaller sky ships are used for efficient harassment tactics against the Mulawins. The Hathors include some females as regular soldiers. Upon the restoration, there are some Encantados who are recruited into the Hathor army under Sang'gre Pirena and have started to adopt the Hathor culture.Episode 149 The 'Ularka'Encantadia, Episode 7 is a type of Hathor soldier who resemble orcs and is made by Ether. Upon the restoration of Hathoria under Sang'gre Pirena, the Ularkas are no longer to be seen. Hagorn later acquired the group of Hadezars from Balaak after the latter succeeding Arde's challenge. However, they are all exterminated by Amihan and Kahlil, who are sent from Devas as Ivtres. Currently Hathoria is protected by the blessing of the Water Gem to serve as a line of defense against invading Etherian forces who will attempt to enter their kingdom.Episode 169 Since Hagorn's escape from Lireo, some of the Hathor soldiers are sided with the former king. Thus, they're cursed by Pirena's Fire Gem and they turned into masked Hathors once again. However, there are some non-cursed Hathors who remain loyal to Hara Pirena. MvR Episode 51 Even after the final war against Hagorn, the masked Hathors (or the cursed ones) who are not loyal to Pirena are continued to swarm around Encantadia, especially in Hathoria when they battled Almiro and his group.MvR Episode 51 Trivia *The concept design of the Hathors in this version is inspired by Japanese shogun era. *The interior of the palace of Hathoria was never shown in Book 2, during the reign of Hara Pirena. Version differences *In the original version, Hathors' appearances are gruesome and their armors are said to be begrimed. Their heads are covered by spiked metal helmets. * In 2005-2006 version, King Bartimus' wife and King Arvak's mother was Queen Arachn of Hathoria (pronunciation: Aranghe). Her death, caused by a Prince of Etheria, was compensated by Etheria through the grant of a huge parcel of territory to Bartimus, which resulted to the establishment of Hathoria. * In the original series, Pirena became the acting ruler of Hathoria instead of becoming its Hara. At the end of the series, Pirena destroyed Hathoria to prevent it from becoming aggressive once more. References Category:Hathoria Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena locations